Obssesion
by shadowgirl191
Summary: Gloria a 19 year old girl is in for a huge surprise when she finds herself being stalked by a devious vampier who wants her as his undead bride. Better then it sounds turst me
1. Weird dreams

Gloria's eyes fluttered open as she slowly woke up dazed and confused. She sat up on the bead she laid on that had dark red satin sheets and black pillows. She noticed she was wearing a long white night gown that's fabric did nothing to block the cold. Gloria shivered lightly and walked over to a wooden door. From there she looked back around the room she was in. The young girl was in a large chamber with only a bed as its furniture a small fireplace and no windows. Gloria turned to reface the door grabbing the handle and opening the door rather slowly. It made absolutely no noise as she gently pulled it open wide enough so she could fit. Stepping into a large hallway Gloria shivered this time crossing her arms over her chest.

She looked down both sides of the hallway and decided to turn left like something was drawing her that way. Gloria had completely no control over her body as the small pull she felt intensified ten fold with every step she took. Soon she stood before a large door with a beautiful border decorated with a gold color around it. Gloria's hand oh so gently pushed it open and entered without a second thought. She slowly entered a large bed room. This one extremely larger then hers and with more furniture that looked like it was from the 1800s. Gloria's gaze was drawn to the large fireplace, well more like the man in front of it.

The light from the fireplace caused an unearthly glow to surround him. He was tall with pitch black hair that stopped at the nape of his neck. To bad that's all she could see since he had his back to her and was looking deeply into the fire as it slowly burned. Gloria couldn't help but be drawn to this man like a fish on a hook and step deeper into the room. Big mistake! As soon as she was far enough away from the door it slammed shut on its own. With ferocious speed that it caused a loud bang sound to echo off the walls which in turn caused the young teen to slightly jump.

She cast a brief glance at the door before focusing back to the strange man by the fire. He stayed in the same position he was before he showed no seines that he heard the door except for a slight tilt of his head. This kind of unnerved her, a little wondering how he could be so calm and not curious enough to turn and see who entered his room. By the looks of it he seemed uninterested and that really agitated her to no end. Gloria parted her rosy lips to inform him of her presence when he spoke first.

"I've waited an eternity for you my dear Gloria and my, what a long wait it has been." His voice was almost a, deep silky velvet that practically oozed sex. Gloria couldn't help but become dizzy at the sound of it. Wait she snapped out of her daze confused on how he new her name. "Who are you?" she questioned, "and how do you know my name" he let out a deep sigh. Mumbling something along the lines of even your voice is like an angle's. Now Gloria was getting a little creped out and scared thinking that this guy who every "he" was had problems. And she sure as hell was not going to wait till this pervert who most likely kidnapped her tried something.

Gloria turned around speed walking to the door as soon as she tried to pry open the door she cursed. It was locked; she should have seen this one coming. She knew it most likely was the cause of the stranger behind her. She whirled around agitated by the fact he wouldn't let her leave. "Open the door" she demanded with a strong voice of authority that hid the little fear she felt. "I'm sorry but I can not" apologized the man, instantly she stomped over to him about to tell him off when he turned to face her. She stifled a gasp that wanted to escape. This guy was completely gorgeous in her eyes. She was purely drawn to his deep brown almost black eyes that looked down upon her as he towered over her. They were filled with love, compassion, and something else she couldn't identify. By now she was standing about an arms length away from him. She couldn't seem to force herself to move or speak afraid to say something stupid or start drooling. His eyes were just so captivating and she didn't want to tear away from the trance that they had over her.

Aloud beeping noise startled Gloria from her dream, she let out a loud groan as she pulled the blankets off her head. Reaching over she violently punched down on her alarm clock silencing it. Every time she slept she saw him, that man who always haunted her dreams. It was the same dream she had been having since she turned nineteen. One of those, annoying reoccurring dreams that never went away. The only good part about it was the tall eye candy that her mind always supplied her with.


	2. Friday Morning

Warning this chapter is short

Chapter 2:

Gloria dragged herself out of bed and slowly slid into her bathroom lazily closing and locking the door behind her. It seemed like moments before the door flew back open to reveal a fully freshened Gloria. She was wearing her favorite blue genes, a white tank top and gene jacket. The teen was equipped with a black bracelet that said _"bite me"_ across it, and a pair of her favorite dark boots. Her long chestnut color hair tame, glasses sitting comfortably on her face, beautiful dark eyes shining with mischief. Gloria was an attractive girl anyone could see that, with perfectly curved body and equally nice shaped face. No blemishes' marred her naturally tan flawless skin, but she was modest and always thought herself average. She was one of those girls who never really cared what some people thought of her. Grabbing her school bag she ran out of her room. Making her way down the stairs taking two at a time Gloria hit the bottom floor and entered the kitchen.

She was greeted with the common sight of her mom, brother, and good friend Vanessa. Her Dad wasn't currently present; he always left early in the mornings. So that he could be home sooner, and done with work. Gloria happily greeted all the occupants vacating the room. Her mother greeted her with a warm smile while her brother grunted a small hey. For some reason he was always grumpy in the mornings making him easy to mess with. Vanessa was too distracted to mutter a greeting since she was staring at the small TV sitting on the counter. To her horror she watched Dora contaminate the screen with her overly joyful mood. Gloria shivered knowing Vanessa only watched it because she was horrid at Spanish. The fact that it didn't bother her was outstanding since Gloria would have pulled her hair out by now.

Getting annoyed by Dora's songs of accomplishments she switched off the TV. Her friend faintly whispered a quick "Oh Dora" missing her voice already. Gloria cringed at her friend's ability to make everything seem entertaining. Gloria beckoned her nerdy friend to follow her so they could head off to school. With speed and precision she snatched a chocolate pop tart from her brother's plate while giving his cheek a small peck. The older sibling growled in annoyance as his sister raced out the door with his stolen breakfast. Scowling at the door as the two girls ran out the one thought that ran through his mind was "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"


	3. Weird Fridays

**Yeah I couldn't post because I had no internets soooooooooo enjoy. I own nothing even though I wish I did sad face): . I only own Vanessa, and Gloria's brother, but Daniela, Gloria and her mom and dad are real people who exist.**

The two girls waited patiently at their bus stop passing time with meaningless chatter. Gloria told Vanessa all about her dream and how it was redundant and never changed. Her friend just found a way to make a whole thing a joke which cheered her up instantly all thoughts on her dream forgotten as they continued to talk animatedly. Until the first bus arrived and Vanessa left the teen alone waiting for the second one. {Don't you just hate that, it's not fair I have the bus almost none of my friends in my grade are on. It Sucks!}. Gloria looked around standing their awkwardly waiting in the cold; the clods covering the sun making everything seem gray. Her eyes found their way across the street where they landed on a familiar figure. The females breath caught in her throat as their eyes locked.

That's not possible; he was a dream, a figure of her imagination. Gloria jumped when a large yellow vehicle pulled up in front of her blocking her view. Shaking her head she climbed up into the bus and took her seat. Her dream was defiantly starting to haunt her and now she couldn't help shake the feeling she was being watched. Sighing, the raven haired girl put headphones in her ears blocking out the world around her, drowning out all the noise with loud depressing music. She could tell it was just going to be one of those days. Gloria laid her head on the windshield watching the scenery slowly pass by on her way to school.

Later that evening she sat in lunch thinking way to intently about her dream again. Her lunch mates must have noticed their friends drawn out mood and decided it best to leave her to her self. But that's not what she wanted she wanted a distraction form it all. And with everyone being so quiet that wasn't exactly possible. Sometimes she wished someone like Vanessa or Daniela shared her extremely boring lunch they both always seemed to brighten her mood. But a, lass here she was sitting all alone thinking about some weirdo who seemed like a stalker to her. An extremely sexy staler with a deep seductive voice and nice body she mused. Damn she needed to stop doing that!

After school wasn't as bad at first she thought it would be since she had work as her distraction. But it all went down hill as someone resembling the man from her dreams {that sounded a little cliché} sat down in a booth. She found it annoying that he didn't order anything and only sat their watching her as she worked. It made her nervous her when he didn't let his eyes trail from her for a second, talk about creepy. She did her best to ignore him and get on with her job. Even if she just wanted to turn and scream at the man and demand why he was stalking her. But that would just make her seem crazy getting her no where. Gloria was extremely relieved when her shift was over so she could escape work also the guy's intense gaze. Shivering she tried to push him to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to focus on some stranger, just worry about actually making it home.


	4. Defiantly not your everyday Friday

**Chapter 4 hell yeah!**

The small diner she worked at was quit a distance from her home and walking there and back was defiantly a challenge in its self. Gloria hated it especially sine it got real dark on her way home. The only things guiding her way were the street lights which barely did anything. God she sometimes felt like she was in a horror movie and when ever she walked home in the dark. And it didn't help that she felt as if she were being watched; cue creepy music. The teen never felt safe in the dark of night in turn making her extremely paranoid for a girl her age. Gloria was always extra caucus when leaving her house bringing everything she always thought she might need while she was out in town or something. Currently her hand was tightly wrapped around a small can of pepper spry in her pocket. Her grip only got tighter when she felt the cold hand of paranoia creep up on her. Also that feeling where no matter how far you run you can't escape and it was making her antsy.

Picking up her pace she thought it better to get home faster, going from a walk, to a pace, to a jog, then a run, all the way to an all out sprint. What ever she was feeling intensified when she looked behind her to see a dark shadowy figure following not to far off behind. Now was defiantly time to run and ask questions latter when she was safely locked away in her comfy home. Her pace increased a boost that even she didn't know she had in her. She didn't do sports and running in gym glass wasn't her thing, maybe it was the over rising sense of potential danger. Most likely all the adrenalin was causing her to go faster, making her thing it was a good thing she wasn't wearing heels at the moment. The figure drew nearer almost to the point where it could reach out and grab her if it wanted to.

Suddenly it pulled back as she reached the street she had to cross. Gloria was so frightened that her pace didn't slow or damper until she hit the middle of the street. That's where she became a deer in head lights as a speeding car came towards her. The momentum of the car was to fast to safely stop in time. The girl's lids shut tightly as she waited for immediate impact. It never came only the feeling of arms around her and wind hitting her body was fully registered. Slowly cracking an eye open Gloria was met face to face, well more like face to chest with her savior. Looking up to see the figures face she gasped, It was him the one who lurked around almost every corner. His eyes stared down at her intensely and the expression on his face was highly amused by her reaction. Before Gloria could help she let the words fall from her lips

"Who are you?" those three words which made the whole world sit on the edge of their seats. He slowly leaned down to her ear and whispered his name. Gloria slumped into his arms as she lost conciseness everything went black. The strong male lifted her into his arms and turned towards her home. He wouldn't tack her tonight but soon ha just needed more time. He didn't want to repeat what happened last time, no this time he would have what he desired. Even if he had to destroy everything in his path in order to obtain that desire. Gloria woke in her bed the next morning safely under her covers. So many questions were flowing through her mind. Was last night real, how did she get home, when did she get her pajamas of? And the worse question the plagued her was "Is Dracula real?"

**Oh Gloria your in for one bumpy ride lets hope you can handle this.**


	5. What little we truely know

**Ok so next chapter lets all grab or crosses and wish Gloria luck. **

**Vanessa: Sweet I'm in this chapter! Isn't that so cool **

**That of the fact I'm basically talking to myself**

**Vanessa: both!**

Answers she needed answers to the things that were happening around her. Gloria stood outside the house that Vanessa lived at. She would believe her she always was open to anything being possible. Vanessa wasn't one to rely on science and facts she was more the supernatural type making her unexplainably weird t others. Slowly the door creaked open revealing her short friend in bright pink silk pajamas. Decorated on the top and bottoms were little cows with wings and halos. It was really adorable add with the cute eye scratchy thing she was doing to get the sleep from her eyes. Gloria thought this weird seeing as she never wore things like this out in public. Interesting, I guess you learn new things every day Gloria mused.

Vanessa yawned ounce looking at her friend on her front step which was defiantly not normal for the two. It was the other way around with the two since Vanessa practically lived at Gloria's house. She even had her own spear key incase of emergences so this wasn't quiet normal for the two. The small girls face became serious knowing something was defiantly going down. "What happened" she asked with out one ounce of emotion. This made Gloria jump she wasn't use to seeing the insane girl so serious and down to the point it was an oddnomoly which was creeping her out. Getting down to business was the best thing to do at the moment. "You might want to sit down for this one" she suggested waving a hand to indicate they should head inside.

Silence hung in the air between the two friends after Gloria explained everything. Vanessa sat with a thoughtful expression that made her look so serious, a look that Gloria disliked seeing on her friend. To pass the time Gloria looked around the room taking everything in. She had never been in Vanessa's home before which never really made sense to Gloria but she never got the actual courage come over until now. Her friend's house wasn't very large or overly decorated on the inside. Gloria couldn't help but wonder where Vanessa's parents were, most likely sleeping she thought. The sound of her friend standing caught Gloria's attention. "Follow me" she commanded as they walked to the stairs.

Gloria didn't question where they were going she thought it best to keep quiet and just wait and see. The two came to what Gloria could tell was Vanessa's room it was filled with anime and collected snow globes. **[Yes I collect snow globes I even have a phantom of the opera one that plays music of the night] **She could see the room hand been cleaned in a while and that the room smelt like food. He friend most defiantly spent most of her time in this room she mused. Pulling a computer chair into the middle of the room Vanessa faced her friend. "Alright now Gloria what ever you do don't freak out ok." Gloria nodded. Taking a deep breath Vanessa stood up on the chair so she could pull the wall scroll on her ceiling off. Underneath was a door which obviously led to the attic.

"No one knows about this door Gloria so you can't tell" Vanessa warned. On opening the doors latch, like all attics do a small ladder unfolded from the door. A gust of surprisingly gold air hit the two. Usually attics were hot and unbearable to the point where you thought you might die of a heat stroke. Vanessa looked over to her confused friend and grinned "air conditioner" she smiled. Gloria rolled her eyes at her friend as they climbed up the steps one after the other. The attic was amazingly filled with bookshelves filled with old books and a table by the window to sit and read. Gloria turned to her friend and punched her in the arm. "Hey you said you wouldn't freak." Vanessa whined. "Well I lied and very pissed that you would hide this from me!"

The two both highly enjoy reading no matter what it was. And the fact that her friend was hiding such a collection really pissed Gloria off. Vanessa rubbed her arm knowing it was going to buries, you don't mess with Gloria. Shaking her head and walking over to a very old looking shelf the girl commanded Gloria to sit. It was but moments before Vanessa pulled a rather large black book from the shelf. It was in mint condition but you could defiantly tell was made an insane amount of time ago. Grinning she set it down in front of them gently. There was something oddly familiar about this thing that put Gloria off. "Vanessa where'd you get this thing?" She gestured towards the book. Vanessa shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

"What if I told you I borrowed it" she laughed almost awkwardly. Gloria's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "YOU STOLE THIS!"

**OH shit I'm screwed. What little my friend truly knows about the company she keeps. Me I have sticky fingers in this and can't seem to keep them to myself. **

**Vanessa: how I'm not in jail right now is utterly surprising.**

**It's only because I need you for now I'll dispose of you latter when the time comes. Maybe I'll feed you to Dracula.**

**Dracula: *smirks evilly***

**Vanessa: *runs***

**REVIEW!**


	6. I know something you don't

**I know haven't touched this story in a while yikes. But were back and ready for action baby! Alright peopled so you know I'm going to start a Harry Potter fan fiction. It's going to be epic confusing annoying and totally hilarious. Trust me you will enjoy especially if your Draco fans. Any who lets get back to Dracula and his weird stalker niss.**

"Look Gloria I can explain!" shouted the young flustered teen not wanting her best friend to think she was a bad person. Vanessa stuttered random nonsense trying to explain her actions until her friend stood up yelling "That's awesome!" Vanessa's face was rather comical as she stared at her friend like she was insane. Because honestly who isn't fazed when they find one of the closest people to you could possible be a criminal. Its not a very good feeling that you get when you find police standing out on your lawns asking things about someone you care for and possible your decision could change everything. Anyway I'm getting off topic here so let's continue.

Vanessa looked dumfounded until her expression went blank. "WHAT ARE YOU LIKE A NINJA OR SOMETHING?" Gloria asked getting closer to her face. She wanted to know how awesome of a thief her friend was maybe then they would never have to pay for anything ever again. "Um yes" Vanessa confessed quietly as her friend dropped down on her knees. Gloria demanded her friend to teach her immediately all her skills. "Gloria your getting off topic so may we continue." The small girl asked rather irritated. Her friend only pouted but reluctantly nodded as agreement still having a little problem to deal with. Flipping through the large book Vanessa explained everything they needed to know about her stalker could be found in the book. Sighing Gloria waited while her nerdy friend abruptly flipped through her book searching for her answers. It was a while before the teen drifted off into a dreamless slumber. Bang! The loud sound of a book being slammed down in front of her woke Gloria. Startled she looked up at the nervous expression of one of her best friends. Vanessa pointed to the book "I think I found our answer" she confessed.

It was defiantly something. In the book a beautifully drawn portrait of a young woman most likely in her teens that resembled Gloria was smiling back at them. "Looks like someone's got issues with letting go of the past" joked, the smaller female. Gloria looked over tilting her head in a 'what?' manner. Vanessa rolled her eyes uncharacteristically picking up the book. She explained to Gloria that she was the recantation of someone who had a very intimate relation ship with her stalker {aka Dracula}. Her mouth hung open before her friend reached over to shut it. Vanessa squealed as Gloria gripped her hand tightly looking at her seriously. "Don't do that" she commanded not in the mood for games at the moment. The girl just nodded puling away before clearing her throat.

"So what now?" questioned Gloria not wanting to be with Dracula for all eternity! By the way he was perusing her it wasn't hard to see he was going to change her and wasn't going to let her go. No matter how hot she did not want to be with a man; what like a thousand years older than her? No sir she was going to fight even if it killed her to do so. Only problem was, how would she exactly go about doing it? The female couldn't just walk right up to the guy and stake him. Did that even work on vampires! Sighing she slammed her head down on the table causing her friend to flinch. "Ow" Gloria grunted in pain her hair shadowed any expression she held at the moment. Shuffling noises made Gloria look up curious as to what was going on. Vanessa quickly wrote something down then shoved it under her friend's nose.

"Go to this address" Her friend said grabbing her arm and practically dragged her from the house. Gloria stumbled when she was pushed gently from the house almost falling. Vanessa wha-"Her friend quickly cut her off "don't. Just listen go there and they'll help you" she informed then closed the door. Gloria looked around to see it was dark out, which meant she had been in there for a while. Glancing at the paper in her hand Gloria scoffed shaking her head. The address was located in England and Gloria didn't have the time for a field trip. Shoving the paper in her pocket Gloria continued on her way hopeing there may be another solution to her problem. Hey maybe this guy would get board of her and leave her alone.

**Ok not as I really wanted it to come out but it was all too really reveal why she's being stalked. Also I wanted to show you my mood swings when your around my character lol she weird. Plus she has a mysterious side, with a little bit of dark secrets all her own.**


	7. Bad feelings and disappearnces

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm back bitches.**

Gloria woke up coming down ounce again from another nightmare. The same one yet this one seemed more fiery sinful and passionate. Sighing, the teen looked over towards her bedside table. Upon it sat the discarded number her friend had provided her with. Shaking her head the female ignored it without batting an eye. Vanessa was crazy and she was to for thinking this whole thing was real. Things like this didn't happen. Gloria wasn't going to jump on her friend's band wagon. She was a normal girl with a normal life and the sooner she could leave this silly crap behind and forget the sooner her life would go back to normal. Still she did feel bad about the way she was thinking of her friend. Vanessa was there for her and did do her best to provided answers and try as she may to protect her, even if the poor girl did come of as bonkers. Going into her bathroom Gloria prepared for school.

It was weird when Vanessa never showed up. Usually the girl never missed a day in her life so it was defiantly a strange occurrence. Sitting at her desk Gloria decided to push the thoughts nagging her away seeing as Vanessa seemed so panicky when she pushed her out. So she shrugged it off as her being silly probable home trying to hold down the fort as she called it. Well that's what she uses to do when she thought that aliens were coming to get her. Smiling, the brunet thought about how weird her friend had always been as well as extremely paranoid. She truly hoped that Vanessa was okay and that feeling of dread was nothing but what it was. A feeling…

**I'm back with another chapter for you my friends. Hope this chapter wasn't disappointing because of the fact that it was small and very cruel. Just so you know my friend wouldn't really just be like you're a fool and I don't believe you. Plus I'm not as insane as I'm portraying myself. So again if you guys could look deep, deep way deep down in those little black hearts of yours you can learn to forgive me. JK! Just pleas don't be angry that it's so small and unfulfilling.**


	8. Loss of something close

**MMMMMMMM I wanted to know if someone could write me a one shot. Only I haven't decided what I want it to be for or if I want a lemon or just some fluff. Damn brain always being such a jerk.**

Three days passed by and not only was her Vanessa MIA but a very special day was fast approaching. Gloria wasn't worried about her birthday being more focused on her missing friend and her dreams. Where was her buddy? What did her dreams mean? Why couldn't she be like normal girls? Becoming annoyed Gloria found herself storming towards Vanessa's house. Even as she tried to ignore it her traitorous feet wouldn't stop carrying her to the one place she had been avoiding. Ounce outside the very familiar door of Vanessa's house Gloria raised her fist to knock. Surprisingly she didn't have to since the door swung open by it's self. As if it were welcoming the young teenager and beckoning her forward, or mocking her to see if she was brave enough to walk into its clutches.

This caused Goosebumps form upon Gloria's flawless skin. But she ignored it more worried about her friend. The whole situation made Gloria panic knowing Vanessa would always check the door at least ten times before deeming it closed. It was a habit she hadn't grown out of yet and Gloria doubted it would end anytime soon. Slowly and cautiously the young woman stepped over the thresh hold. She found her self moving silently through the house to afraid to call out for fear of obtaining no reply. A few times she had to right things that had been wronged and knocked down along the floors. There were obvious signs of a struggle all around the abandoned home which was unnerving. The true pain and terror didn't fully hit until Gloria found the most painfully horrid sight ever.

On the floor in a puddle of her own blood laid Vanessa's mutilated body. Dropping to her knees unshed tears stung Gloria's eyes. Crawling over to the lifeless girl Gloria tried to shake her awake the full force of her death only hit her when she was given no response. It was then the unshed tears flowed. Gloria didn't move from her position for along while as she mourned over the loss of her friend who was murdered in cold blood. It was a while before she could finally pull herself off the floor and call for help and call for Vanessa's parents who were sure to be devastated.

Her friend was gone all the blood from her was apparently all the blood from her body was either on the floor or drained from her body by two holes in her neck. No one but Gloria knew why the female was killed. She knew that Vanessa died because she interfered with something she wasn't supposed to. Shaking Gloria sat locked up in her room as her mind replayed over the scene of her wild friends motionless body being covered and taken away. Gloria was alone grieving for the loss of not only a friend but a sister and great person. Who would be so heartless as to kill someone who was innocent? Gloria knew as much as she didn't want to believe it was the cause of her death. 'No it wasn't me' she thought angrily 'it was him it was Dracula' growling violently Gloria picked up her cell phone. It would have been one of her friend's last wishes. Besides Vanessa's death was because she was simply trying to protect the teen. So Vanessa's efforts wouldn't go in vain.

Giving the number one last uneasy glance Gloria finally made up her mind. She dialed the number hopeing that Vanessa knew what she was doing.

**There three chapters in such a short period of time. So are you happy you damn monsters!**

**Vanessa: I can't believe you actually fed me to Dracula you jerk!**

**Well it wouldn't be suspenseful if we just have random deaths. If a main character dies then its more dramatic.**

**Dracula: I thought it was an excellent idea**

**Vanessa: SHUT UP YOU PALE ASS VAMPIRE!**

**Dracula: 0-0**


	9. Whats Left Behind?

When she made the call Gloria did exactly what her now deceased friend pleaded her to tell them. 'Deceased' she snorted at the thought of her friend being gone it left a bad taste in her mouth. Now here she was ten minutes later packing her bag and writing a letter to her family {as an explanation of her soon departure} for her sudden trip to England. England! As insane as it was the fearful female knew she had no choice. Or at least was running out of options. That is if you can call barricading herself out in the middle of nowhere so no one could reach her or suicide as options. After every essential item was stored away in her pack she gently settled onto her bed. Gloria stares at the wall across from her where a colleague of pictures hung. Her attention was directed to one picture specifically. She studied the last photo taken of her and Vanessa almost drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Both were smiling in the picture frozen in time unaware of the world around them. It was one of those moments where everything was still right in the world. She wondered if who might be next, or when she would finally fall victim to the monster ruining her life. Gloria finally let everything sink in as she hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She just wished everything could go back to normal.

She knows that could never happen now and that she didn't have time for a mental break down. Standing the brunette composed herself, as best she could that is. There was a time and place to fall apart and this wasn't the time, for now Gloria had to stay strong, At least for her friends and family's sake. Running outside she headed over to the garage where a new moped sat in great condition under a cover. She hadn't used it yet since Vanessa was always with her but right now she needed a ride to the air port and doubted her mom would be willing to do so. Pulling out of her drive way Gloria glanced back at her house. Smiling sadly she wished it and its occupants a good bye before taking off into the night. Soon her mother would be home to find her note and a missing daughter. She just hoped her mother wouldn't hurt too much with her gone.


	10. Aviaphobia

**Ok as I said in my other updated fics I'm back as you can see and hopefully for good this is the next installment and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

The plane ride was long and tedious for Gloria who spent most of the time staring out the window. She noticed clouds beginning to move in darkening the sky. This is when the plane began to shake hard. "Please stay calm were just experiencing a little bit of turbulence" the radio sounded startling Gloria. While everyone was focused on their partners discussing other things or doing much more "important" things Gloria was the only one to notice a tapping noise, like the ping of nails against metal. The noise only seemed to become louder, no not louder just closer. A young boy a few seats down pointed out the window energetically. "Mommy Mommy!" he practically shouted"There's a monster on the wing!" The older woman beside him who could only be his mother shushed him easily ignoring his childish behavior. Gloria knew better as her gaze settled on the world outside the window. Her eyes widened and she moved closer to get a better look out the circler window. She that she saw a wing on the side of the plane before it shrunk underneath of it. Gloria regretted her curiousness for a feminine face soon appeared behind the glass growling and hissing behind the thin barrier. Jumping back Gloria almost screamed in fright, her terror only beginning to grow as she saw two more join the first. All three grinned viciously showing off their shark like teeth. The teen sobbed looking away trying to pretend they didn't exist. Peeking back she could see they disappeared from behind the thin barrier. To anyone this might make them relieved to see the cause of their fear was finally away.

But Gloria wasn't stupid and their sudden magic trick only made her even more nerves and making her uneasy. The teen had seen enough horror movies to know that if they weren't leering at her they were most likely causing chaos somewhere else. Her uneasiness increased as the plane shook even more violently then the last time. "God they were going to drag us right out of the sky!" she panicked mentally. Letting her hands grip tight fully onto the armrests of her seat she breathed deeply Gloria kept her cool but inside she was screaming bloody murder. She felt like she was going to be sick and had to swallow bile that had risen up her throat twice to keep her stomach fluid from making an appearance."Mama" the calm voice of a young male steward snapping the frightful female from her panic stricken state "is everything alright?" he questioned with a look of great concern. The shaking brunet nodded thanking him before turning away to look out her window once again. The attendant gave her one last look before returning to his job. Gloria didn't see this for she was to busy with looking at her savior. It was the sun and it rained down upon the plane and everything below it. It rays of shinning light were almost blinding as it proudly occupied the blue sky. There was no sign of the creatures she hoped wouldn't return. Sighing in relief Gloria let herself relax for not at least as she tried to ignore the world around her.


End file.
